


Threesome

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean doesn't feel appreciated enough. Sam helps out.





	Threesome

Passing his fingers through his spikey, gelled hair, Dean studied his reflection, satisfied with what he saw.  
He might be a brutish hunter, a gorilla, according to the Men of Letters, but nobody could deny he was a handsome son of a bitch. The mirror and countless women had told him so.

‘You preening yourself again?’ Sam’s voice held a hint of amusement as he wandered into the bathroom.

‘You never tell me I’m hot,’ Dean grunted. ‘ I gotta find satisfaction by myself. Kinda like jacking off.'

Sam rolled his eyes. He was the one always being accused of being a drama queen, but that title was far more appropriate for his sibling.

‘You want me to say you’re hot, that Brad Pitt’s got nothing on you? Dude, really. I didn’t think you were such a girl!’

Dean sniffed. ‘In a relationship, sex isn’t everything. A person needs some appreciation too.’

 

Biting at his lower lip so as not to laugh, Sam grabbed his brother from behind and clinched his arms around him.

‘I appreciate you, Dean. Let me count the ways,’ Sam murmured in his sexiest voice. ‘I love your green eyes, I want to drown in them when you look at me, I love your nose, your lips, your flat belly, your cock that hardens at my slightest touch, your tight little asshole that for all your tomcatting was as virginal as a nun before I breached it. I even love that broken nail on your big toe that never seems to heal.'  
' Have I forgotten something?’ he asked, nibbling at the tip of his brother’s ear.

‘Uh…no, I guess you got most of it,’ Dean responded casually, leaning back into Sam’s chest. ‘Maybe you could have mentioned my sweet personality, though.’

Giving Dean’s ear a toothy bite, soliciting a yelp from his sibling, Sam hummed. ‘Hmm…yeah, your sweet, unassuming personality. Got it. You happy now? Feel appreciated enough, or is there something else I can do to make you feel even more cherished?’

‘Uh, you could bring me coffee and breakfast in bed for the next two weeks.’

‘I love you, Dean, but not to that extent,’ Sam chuckled, ‘but just to keep you happy I’m willing to fuck you over the hood of the Impala. That way your Baby will be getting in on the act too.’

At his brother’s words, Dean felt his cock twitch. Sliding up and down on the Impala’s cold steel while Sam rode his ass, painted an enticing picture.

He twisted around in Sam’s arms, pulling his head down until their lips touched. ‘Count me in, dude. I’m totally cool with a threesome!'


End file.
